


Whizzer Wishes

by thevegetarianbisexual



Series: Whizzer loves Marvin [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevegetarianbisexual/pseuds/thevegetarianbisexual
Summary: Whizzer is fool and he wishes he wasn't. But at the same time, he doesn't. (Marvin is late for their first date after seeing each other again)
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Whizzer loves Marvin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979200
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Whizzer Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's my birthday and I wanted to write something nice. This is really short but I couldn't get it out of my brain. I've noticed that there is a lack of Whizzer loving Marvin fics so I've decided to make this a series. I'm still trying to really get into these character's brains so I'm sorry if it's out of character.

Whizzer runs his hand over his tired face, a trait he picked up from Marvin and couldn't seem to let go of over the last 2 years. Fidgeting in his seat he glances at his watch again. He scoffs and rolls his eyes. He is screaming at himself to leave the restaurant, if Marvin wants to waste his time he won't give him the satisfaction. Every sign is pointing him toward the door but he sits and waits. As the minutes pass by he tells himself that he'll leave in the next minute but he never does. 

He wishes he could say that his stomach didn't absolutely flip inside out when he saw Marvin in his hideous hoodie that should absolutely repulse Whizzer but instead makes him more attracted to the man. He wishes that he could say that his breath didn't hitch when Marvin grabbed his arm or his hair, he wishes he could say that his heart wasn't beating one-hundred miles per hour when Marvin smiled at him. He wishes he could say that he didn't give Marvin his number without any hesitation. He wishes he could say that he didn't stay up all night thinking about how it felt to have Marvin touch him. He wishes he could say that he didn't stop hooking up with guys after their meeting. He wishes he could say that he didn't jump to his phone every time it rang and how finally hearing Marvin's voice on the other line didn't make his insides twirl with glee. 

Playing it cool was always his thing, what was wrong with him. He needs to leave now, he glances at the front door of the stuffy restaurant and is completely frozen. Marvin rushes in, his face flushed and adorable. That's all it takes, Marvin is forgiven. They lock eyes and Marvin smiles at him and Whizzer wishes he could say he didn't smile right back. Or maybe he doesn't.


End file.
